Musique Saison 3
Voici la liste des chansons interprétées dans la saison 3, répertoriées en fonction de l'épisode dans lesquels elles apparaissent. Sont marqués à côtés, leur interprète original, puis leurs interprètes dans Glee (noms des personnages). Épisode 1 : Opération : Piano violet WeGotTheBeat.png|We Got The Beat (New Directions)|link=We Got The Beat Sugar Motta.png|Big Spender (Sugar Motta)|link=Big Spender 301 20.jpg|Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Kurt & Rachel)|link=Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead It's not unusual.jpg|It's Not Unusual (Blaine)|link=It's Not Unusual Anything.jpg|Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do (Harmony & sa chorale)|link=Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do 301 02.jpg|You Can't Stop The Beat (New Directions)|link=You Can't Stop The Beat Épisode 2 : Je suis une licorne 302 10.jpg|Somewhere (Shelby & Rachel)|link=Somewhere 302 03.jpg|I'm The Greatest Star (Kurt)|link=I'm The Greatest Star 302 02.jpg|Something's Coming (Blaine)|link=Something's Coming Épisode 3 : Fausses notes 303 12.jpg|Spotlight (Mercedes)|link=Spotlight 303 04.jpg|Run The World (Girls) (Brittany & les filles de WMHS)|link=Run The World (Girls) 303 16.jpg|Cool (Mike & les Titans)|link=Cool 303 17.jpg|It's All Over (New Directions)|link=It's All Over 303MercedesRachel.jpg|Out Here On My Own (Rachel & Mercedes)|link=Out Here On My Own 303FixYou.jpg|Fix You (Will & les New Directions)|link=Fix You Épisode 4 : Le leprechaun Bein Green.jpg|Bein' Green (Rory)|link=Bein' Green 304 03.jpg|Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Blaine & les New Directions)|link=Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) WFAGLY.jpg|Waiting For A Girl Like You (Puck)|link=Waiting For A Girl Like You Candy002.jpg|Candyman (Santana, Mercedes & Brittany)|link=Candyman Take Care.jpg|Take Care Of Yourself (Rory)|link=Take Care Of Yourself Épisode 5 : La première fois 305 03.jpg|Tonight (Blaine & Rachel)|link=Tonight (3x05) 305 25.jpg|Uptown Girl (Les Warblers)|link=Uptown Girl 305 15.jpg|A Boy Like That (Rachel & Santana)|link=A Boy Like That 305 18.jpg|America (Tina, Santana, Rory & Puck)|link=America 305 09.jpg|One Hand, One Heart (Rachel & Blaine)|link=One Hand, One Heart Épisode 6 : Même pas mal HotForTeacher.png|Hot For Teacher (Puck)|link=Hot For Teacher Y&I.png|You And I / You And I (Will & Shelby)|link=You And I / You And I OWOA-HMWYBS.jpg|Hit Me With Your Best Shot / One Way Or Another (Santana & Finn)|link=Hit Me With Your Best Shot / One Way Or Another ICGFT-YMMD.jpg|I Can't Go For That / You Make My Dreams (New Directions)|link=I Can't Go For That / You Make My Dreams 306 07.jpg|Rumour Has It / Someone Like You (The Troubletones)|link=Rumour Has It / Someone Like You Épisode 7 : Une fille avec une fille Perfect.jpg|Perfect (Kurt & Blaine)|link=Perfect 307 04.jpg|I'm The Only One (Puck)|link=I'm The Only One GirlsWannaHaveFun.jpg|Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Finn)|link=Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Jolene.jpg|Jolene (Shannon Beiste)|link=Jolene 307 01.jpg|I Kissed A Girl (Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany)|link=I Kissed A Girl (3x07) ConstantCraving.jpg|Constant Craving (Santana, Shelby & Kurt)|link=Constant Craving Épisode 8 : La jeunesse est un art 308 28.png|Red Solo Cup (Sam & les New Directions)|link=Red Solo Cup 308 22.jpg|Buenos Aires (The Unitards)|link=Buenos Aires 308 19.jpg|Survivor / I Will Survive (The Troubletones)|link=Survivor / I Will Survive 308 25.jpg|ABC (Tina, Kurt & Mike)|link=ABC 308 08.jpg|Control (Quinn, Blaine & Artie)|link=Control Man in the mirror.png|Man In The Mirror (New Directions)|link=Man In The Mirror WeAreYoung.jpg|We Are Young (New Directions)|link=We Are Young Épisode 9 : Un Noël en noir et blanc 309 01.jpg|All I Want For Christmas Is You (Mercedes)|link=All I Want For Christmas Is You Blue Christmas.jpg|Blue Christmas (Rory)|link=Blue Christmas River.jpg|River (Rachel)|link=River Extraordinary.jpg|Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Blaine & Rachel)|link=Extraordinary Merry Christmas Let is snow.jpg|Let It Snow (Blaine & Kurt)|link=Let It Snow MFT.jpg|My Favorite Things (Blaine, Kurt, Rachel & Mercedes)|link=My Favorite Things Coming Town.jpg|Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (Puck & Finn)|link=Santa Claus Is Coming To Town Christmas Wrapping.jpg|Christmas Wrapping (Brittany)|link=Christmas Wrapping Christmas Time.jpg|Do They Know It's Christmas ? (New Directions)|link=Do They Know It's Christmas ? Épisode 10 : Veux-tu m'épouser ? Still summer.png|Summer Nights (Sam, Mercedes & les New Directions)|link=Summer Nights Wedding Bell.jpg|Wedding Bell Blues (Emma, Sue & Beiste)|link=Wedding Bell Blues MLJ-JJF.jpeg|Moves Like Jagger / Jumping Jack Flash (Artie, Will & les garçons des New Directions)|link=Moves Like Jagger / Jumping Jack Flash Still.jpg|The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (les filles des New Directions)|link=The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face Still without.png|Without You (Rachel)|link=Without You 310 17.jpg|We Found Love (Santana & Rachel)|link=We Found Love Épisode 11 : Michael 311 14.jpg|Wanna Be Startin' Something (Blaine)|link=Wanna Be Startin' Something 311 09.jpg|Bad (New Directions & Warblers)|link=Bad Scream.png|Scream (Mike & Artie)|link=Scream NSG.png|Never Can Say Goodbye (Quinn)|link=Never Can Say Goodbye HN.png|Human Nature (Sam & Mercedes)|link=Human Nature Ben.png|Ben (Kurt avec Rachel & Finn)|link=Ben 311 07.jpg|Smooth Criminal (Santana & Sebastian)|link=Smooth Criminal IJCSLY.png|I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Rachel & Finn)|link=I Just Can't Stop Loving You BOW.png|Black Or White (Artie, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes & Santana)|link=Black Or White Épisode 12 : Le prof d'espagnol LaCucharachaGlee.png|La Cucaracha (Will, Puck, Finn & Artie)|link=La Cucaracha 312 09.jpg|Sexy And I Know It (David Martinez & les garçons des New Directions)|link=Sexy And I Know It DWLY.png|Don’t Wanna Lose You (Mercedes)|link=Don’t Wanna Lose You 312 05.jpg|Bamboleo / Hero (les garçons des New Directions)|link=Bamboleo / Hero 312 12.jpg|La Isla Bonita (David Martinez & Santana)|link=La Isla Bonita 312 02.jpg|A Little Less Conversation (Will)|link=A Little Less Conversation Épisode 13 : Joyeuse Saint-Valentin LOVE.png|L-O-V-E (Mike & Tina)|link=L-O-V-E 313 03.jpg|Let Me Love You (Artie & les garçons des New Directions)|link=Let Me Love You TheGodSquad2.jpg|Stereo Hearts (Joe, Sam & Mercedes)|link=Stereo Hearts Home.png|Home (Rory)|link=Home (3x13) 313 02.jpg|I Will Always Love You (Mercedes)|link=I Will Always Love You 313 21.jpg|You're The Top (Hiram & Leroy Berry)|link=You're The Top C-C5.png|Cherish / Cherish (Joe, Mercedes, Sam & Quinn)|link=Cherish / Cherish LS.png|Love Shack (Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Brittany & Mercedes)|link=Love Shack Épisode 14 : Ce que la vie nous réserve Cs.jpg|Cough Syrup (Blaine)|link=Cough Syrup Stand.png|Stand (les Warblers)|link=Stand 314 13.jpg|Glad You Came (les Warblers)|link=Glad You Came 314 03.jpg|Fly / I Believe I Can Fly (New Directions)|link=Fly / I Believe I Can Fly 314 04.jpg|What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) (The Troubletones)|link=What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) Here's to us.png|Here's To Us (Rachel)|link=Here's To Us Épisode 15 : Dans l'ombre de son frère 315 13.jpg|I'm Still Standing (Artie & Quinn)|link=I'm Still Standing Duran Duran.png|Hungry Like The Wolf / Rio (Blaine & Cooper Anderson)|link=Hungry Like The Wolf / Rio 315 04.jpg|Fighter (Blaine)|link=Fighter 315 25.jpg|Up Up Up (Artie & Quinn)|link=Up Up Up STIUTK.JPG|Somebody That I Used To Know (Blaine & Cooper Anderson)|link=Somebody That I Used To Know Épisode 16 : Une orientation très disco YSBD.png|You Should Be Dancing (Blaine, Mike & Brittany)|link=You Should Be Dancing Night fever.png|Night Fever (Will, Sue, Joe & Blaine)|link=Night Fever 316 03.jpg|Disco Inferno (Mercedes, Santana & Brittany)|link=Disco Inferno ICHY.png|If I Can't Have You (Santana)|link=If I Can't Have You HDIYL.png|How Deep Is Your Love (Rachel)|link=How Deep Is Your Love Boogie Shoes.png|Boogie Shoes (Les Vocal Adrenaline)|link=Boogie Shoes MTAW.png|More Than A Woman (Finn, Kurt & Santana)|link=More Than A Woman SA.png|Stayin' Alive (Finn, Mercedes & Santana)|link=Stayin' Alive Épisode 17 : On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un How I Will Know.png|How Will I Know (Santana, Rachel, Mercedes & Kurt)|link=How Will I Know 317 3.jpg|I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Santana & Brittany)|link=I Wanna Dance With Somebody 317 10.jpg|Saving All My Love For You (Joe & Quinn)|link=Saving All My Love For You 317.jpg|So Emotional (Santana et Rachel)|link=So Emotional 317 5.jpg|It's Not Right But It's Okay (Blaine)|link=It's Not Right But It's Okay 317 19.jpg|I Have Nothing (Kurt)|link=I Have Nothing My Love is your love.png|My Love Is Your Love (New Directions)|link=My Love Is Your Love Épisode 18 : Saisir sa chance MOTN.png|The Music Of The Night (Kurt)|link=The Music Of The Night Choke 2.jpg|School's Out (Puck)|link=School's Out Choke 5.png|Cell Block Tango (Tina, Sugar, Brittany & Santana)|link=Cell Block Tango Not the boy next door.png|Not The Boy Next Door (Kurt)|link=Not The Boy Next Door DROMP 3x18.jpg|Don't Rain On My Parade (Rachel)|link=Don't Rain On My Parade (3x18) Choke 11.png|The Rain In Spain (les garçons des New Directions)|link=The Rain In Spain Choke 13.png|Shake It Out (Santana, Tina & Mercedes)|link=Shake It Out Choke 5.jpg|Cry (Rachel)|link=Cry Épisode 19 : Balosaurus Big Girl.png|Big Girls Don't Cry (Blaine, Rachel & Kurt)|link=Big Girls Don't Cry 319 18.png|Dinosaur (Brittany)|link=Dinosaur 319 6.jpg|Love You Like A Love Song (Santana, Brittany & Tina)|link=Love You Like A Love Song 319 13.png|What Makes You Beautiful (Joe, Sam, Rory, Mike & Artie)|link=What Makes You Beautiful 319 29.png|Take My Breath Away (Quinn & Santana)|link=Take My Breath Away Épisode 20 : Tous uniques 320 20.jpg|I Won't Give Up (Rachel)|link=I Won't Give Up 320 17.jpg|Because You Loved Me (Tina)|link=Because You Loved Me Mean.png|Mean (Puck & Beiste)|link=Mean 320 10.jpg|Flashdance...What A Feeling (Rachel & Tina)|link=Flashdance...What A Feeling Épisode 21 : A nous les Nationales ! 3x21 02.jpg|The Edge Of Glory (Toubletones, Quinn & Tina)|link=The Edge Of Glory 3x21 11.jpg|It's All Coming Back To Me Now (Rachel)|link=It's All Coming Back To Me Now 3x21 04.jpg|Paradise By The Dashboard Light (les New Directions)|link=Paradise By The Dashboard Light 3x21 17.jpg|Starships (Vocal Adrenaline)|link=Starships Pinball_Wizard.JPG|Pinball Wizard (Vocal Adrenaline)|link=Pinball Wizard Tonguetied.jpg|Tongue Tied (les New Directions)|link=Tongue Tied WeAreTheChampions.png|We Are The Champions (les New Directions)|link=We Are The Champions Épisode 22 : Comment se dire adieu ... 322_03.jpg|Sit Down, Your're Rocking The Boat (Rachel, Tina, Artie, Kurt et Mercedes|link= Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat 322 05.jpg|Forever Young (Will)|link=Forever Young 104 9.jpg|Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (Dansé par Burt, Tina & Brittany, reprise)|link= Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) 322_26.png|I'll Remember (Kurt)|link=I'll Remember 322 33.png|You Get What You Give (Senior des New Directions|link=You Get What You Give 322 27.png|In My Life (Juniors des New Directions)|link=In My Life 322 13.jpg|Glory Days (Puck & Finn) |link=Glory Days 322 20.jpg|Roots Before Branches (Rachel & Finn) |link=Roots Before Branches Catégorie:Liste Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:The Warblers Catégorie:Vocal Adrenaline